


Tricks or Treats, That's the Deal

by icybluepenguin



Series: Prompt Experiments [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: Loki is left to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters.





	Tricks or Treats, That's the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep writing long fics, but I am having trouble getting out of my head. I am asking for prompts/ideas on tumblr (you can submit too!) and trying to write one a week. The more I write, the more I want to write! This is the first one.

“Are you sure about this?”

“It will be fine.  Loki is great with children.”  Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder and grinned at Jane.  “All you need do is give the wee ones a sweet when they come to the door.”

Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged off Thor’s hand.  “I grasp the concept of this holiday, brother.”

“Good then!  We are off to friend Stark’s and will be back in the small hours of the morning.”  He paused at the mirror in the hallway, adjusting his eyepatch and tipping his pirate hat further down on his forehead.  Jane gave one last doubtful look at Loki before following Thor, turning a little so that her butterfly wings didn’t hit the doorframe.

Loki threw himself onto the couch, draping his long legs over the armrest.  He picked up the book he’d left open on the floor.  Romanov might be an unhinged double agent, but she had excellent taste in literature, he’d found.  

He ignored the doorbell.  And the polite knocking.  Even the pounding didn’t phase him.

The distinct  _crack!_  of an eggshell against the window, though…

He put his book down and made his way to the window.  A smear of yellow marred the view, but not enough to miss the second egg splattering on the glass.  A pair of children, dressed as his brother and Iron Man were standing outside.  The one pretending to be Thor was the one holding the next missile.  

_Fitting._

* * *

Loki flung open the window with an explosion of motion.  The children flinched, but didn’t run.  “What is the meaning of this!” Loki shouted.

“Trick or treat, man!” yelled mini-Iron Man.  “That’s the deal!”

Loki’s smile wasn’t exactly evil, but it wasn’t reassuring.  “Trick or treat,” he said quietly. 

The kids, unsure about throwing another egg now that they’d been spotted, turned to run.  

Run right into Loki, grinning with a truly spooky grin that promised to take great joy in disappearing children.

They  _screamed._  Mini-Thor glanced back in panic- only to see Loki still leaning with his hands on the windowframe.  That only made him scream louder.  They dropped their eggs and bolted.

Loki’s clone vanished from the street.  

The real Loki closed the window and took a handful of candy from the bucket by the door on his way back to the couch.

The next hour passed peacefully enough, until he became aware of laughter outside the house.  Sighing, he got up again.  He was baffled by the scene out the window.

There were at least five children, older (or at least taller) this time.  Their costumes were haphazard but he recognized an attempt at a dragon and what mortals called a “zombie.”  They were trying to be quiet but were not at all succeeding.  Rolls of paper were being tossed back and forth between them, high into the air to unravel and drape over the trees in the yard.

_Well this is simple._

He took control of one of the rolls as it flew through the air.  It swooped and dove at the children.  They stopped and stared, bewilderment clear on their faces.

They screamed when the paper on the tree came to life and reached for them like a bloodthirsty tissue squid.  It wrapped around an ankle, causing the child to shriek and flail in panic until their friends pulled them away.

Smiling to himself, Loki picked out the “Kit-Kats” and “Starburst” from the bucket before returning to his book.  A chocolate smudge stayed on his cheek.

The doorbell rang.  

He didn’t even get off the couch.  He conjured an illusion on the doorstep and laughed to himself when he heard the shouts and running footsteps through the door.  His foot tapped and bounced on the armrest.

It was almost midnight.  He was not expecting an insistent knock on the window.  He pushed it open.

He was staring directly into the robotic, glowing eyes of Iron Man.

“Heard this house was haunted.”  The faceplate flipped up.  “Want to explain that?”

“Tony!  That’s not what I said to do!”  

Loki looked past Stark to see Barton, wearing a ridiculous feathered headband, perched in the formerly-demonic papered tree.  

“I want to see the spooky crap he’s been doing,” he said with almost a pout.

“Yeah, Loki, trick or treat.”

He turned, unsurprised to find Romanov had snuck in behind him.  She had one star painted over her right eye but otherwise looked the same.  “That is the deal, is it not?”

“But you’re out of treats.”  Stark nodded towards the bucket that only had “Necco wafers” left in it.  “Did you… eat them all?  How are you not bouncing into the stratosphere with that much sugar?”

“Tricks it is then!” shouted Barton.  “Come on, Loki!  Show us what you’ve got!”

Oh, this would be  _fun._


End file.
